


The Good Boy

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: You ask Jongdae to allow you to take care of him and he does.





	The Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> It's a soft femdom pwp.  
> And I am still in sheer disbelief I wrote it, but if you need compliant Jongdae in your life, here he is.

“Jongdae? Would you listen to me?”

He is laying on the bed, head perched on the pillow as he reads something on his phone. It’s not the most comfortable position and you can see how his skin forms him a second chin. He looks up panicked.

“But you weren’t saying anything?” he accuses, and you shake your head climbing on the bed. You love how he doesn’t even hesitate, immediately putting his phone away, and throws his arms to the sides to welcome you, not caring from which side you might want to come. A thrill goes down your spine because Jongdae laying compliant on the bed… You answer with equal lack of hesitation as you cuddle into his side, one hand splaying on his chest. You can feel the faint heartbeat under your fingers.

“I meant something different,” you say, suddenly feeling self-conscious, allowing your hand to slide up and fiddle with Jongdae’s collar. When you look up he is staring at you with the left eyebrow slightly raised. It doesn’t help so you look down back again, focusing on your hand under his neck.

“And that was?” prompts Jongdae, his own hand sliding down your back. You yelp when he kneads your butt. Well, you came to him with _this_ in mind, but not exactly _this way_. So you reach back to grab his wrist and pull it away. You expect the whine before it comes and you take it as your cue, hoisting yourself up and sitting on his hips. As always, Jongdae adapts immediately, hands coming to rest on your thighs as he eyes you appreciatively.

Once again your grab his hands and push them into the mattress above his head. You can see a spark of interest when you do that in Jongdae’s eyes – and that’s exactly what you were wishing for.

“I was wondering if you’d like to spice things up?”

“Always,” he says, once again without hesitation. He also immediately surges up to kiss you and you have to move back, so he can’t.

“Not like that,” you say quickly and Jongdae falls back. He looks up at his hands still in your hold and then he very slowly looks down. “I would like to be in control.”

There, you said it. It was harder to do than you thought it would, but waiting for Jongdae to react is even worse.

“You’d like to be in control,” he repeats slowly and although it’s not a denial yet, you can feel anxiety seeping into your system.

“Yes,” you say worrying your lower lip with your teeth. Is he going to think that you are weird? Is it weird though?

“Ok, sure,” he says, and your heart does a leap in your chest. You bend down to kiss him, trying to calm your excitement. It’s a short kiss because you have a full scenario in your head and you know exactly what you want, but you really wanted to express your gratitude. Jongdae is laughing softly at you. “I guess, it’s going to be good if you are so eager? How should we do it?”

“Oh,” you exhale softly, letting his hands go and sliding down to the bed. You sit cross-legged and he sits up as well. “Well, we need ground rules and a safe word.”

“Safe word?” he repeats, eyebrows raising high. “Are you planning to hurt me?”

“No!” you exclaim with passion. You shake your head for a good measure. “It’s a safety net, one you can use whenever you feel like you need it.”

“But doesn’t it imply you are planning on making me need it?” he says, clearly not stoked with possibility. You can feel yourself growing hot because that’s not it. You feel ridiculed and your excitement diminishes nearly entirely. You don’t want to do it if he might think that you are going to hurt him.

“Ok, no, Jongdae, I am sorry, let’s drop this,” you start backing out because it won’t be fun if one of you is not really into that. The last thing you want is Jongdae feeling uncomfortable. He grabs your hands.

“No, we are not dropping this,” he says with an annoyed huff. “Why so defensive already? Make me understand and not just back out, will you?”

Gosh, you always loved his ferocity and those furrowed eyebrows calm you down. You squeeze his hand in non-verbal thanks and exhale.

“What I can and what I can’t do will be decided during ground rules setting. And I won’t go out of the rules we set, because the most important thing here is trust. But safe word gives you a sure way to stop whatever is happening if you feel like it’s too much for you to take.”

“Ok. So that is my secret password back to the normal world?” you huff out a soft laughter but you nod. Jongdae looks to the side. “Could it be my scream?”

You blink. It’s clear he is teasing you, but you are already imagining his signature pterodactyl scream. That would be mortifying in bed, but it would surely give you a sign to stop.

“I mean, if you are sure you are not going to do this by accident, I don’t see why not…”

“I’m joking. Let’s go with “chicken tenders”.”

“Please tell me, it’s not because you crave chicken tenders?” you ask and his lazy smile tells you everything. “Well, if you are sure then ok, as soon as you say “chicken tenders” I stop everything I’m doing.”

“And what are you going to do?”

“That’s what we have to agree on.”

He nods and tips his head to the side, allowing hair to fall on his forehead and into his eye. You can’t help it and immediately you brush it off. His skin is soft, his hair is equally soft and this usual gesture for you is somehow more intimate. Or maybe it’s just you who feels that way.

“Plead your case,” prompts Jongdae and you can’t help a little pout because that doesn’t sound sexy. And he sees that because he continues: “I mean, it was your idea and I _want_ to know what you want to do to me?”

You _love_ how casual he is about this whole thing and how he is not at all threatened by the idea of shedding control. And you know it’s because he is comfortable enough with his manhood not to have such _stupid_ doubts.

“I want you to listen to me,” you say as a start, not knowing how to continue, but somehow words keep pouring out, “I want to take care of you. I want to be the one to decide when and how you come.”

You are hot behind your collar because even talking about it arouses you. Jongdae is looking at you intently and he grunts looking down as if disturbed. You suddenly notice how red his ears are getting.

 _Cute_.

“Damn, well, you’ve got my attention.”

“I also would like to maybe keep your hands out of the way,” you say as you pin his hand that was wandering up your leg to your thigh. When you look up to stare at him, Jongdae’s nostrils are flaring.

“Will you get off on that?” he asks. “Bondage and _taking care_ of me?”

A thrill goes down your spine. Yes, yes, _yes._ You just nod, feeling earnest and Jongdae exhales loudly – you allow yourself to believe that he might like the idea.

“Ok, let’s do this,” he says and the taste of victory is sweet. “What should I do?”

“Um, can you take off your shirt?” You ask, standing up and walking over to your wardrobe. It’s happening! You feel inebriated already and so excited. And as you browse your drawers looking for a specific shawl, you can hear the soft sounds of Jongdae taking off his shirt.

“Only shirt?” he asks and you nod. A shirt will be in a way when you bind his wrists and pants you want to take off yourself. When you turn around he is sitting at the edge of the bed, comfortable in his own skin. His shirt is on the floor but you are not going to say anything about that. Not when you are about to get what you want.

You get on the bed and motion for him to slide up and lay down which he does without a pause. You ask him to raise his arms above his head and when he does, you bring them together and circle them with the shawl. Three layers of loops and then you push loose end of shawl between his hands circling the shawl itself to make makeshift handcuffs. Fabrics are soft and it won’t cut his blood away, but it will keep his hands together. You initially wanted to use the rest of the shawl to bind him to the bedpost, but there are not enough fabrics so you decide on making a bow on his wrists. You can make this cute, right?

“Babe?” you prompt observing how he tests out his bonds. He glances at you immediately. “What was your safe word?”

“Chicken tenders,” he answers quickly and you smile, brushing the hair off his face.

“Great,” you muse because that is _immensely_ important. “And now I need you to keep your hands above your head, can you do that for me?”

Ok, so maybe you are modulating your voice. Maybe you are intentionally dropping resonation from your neck to your chest and stomach to make the voice sound deeper. He was the one to teach you that technique – it was mostly used for singing, but it doesn’t mean you can’t use it _for fun_. Jongdae’s jaw becomes loose as his tongue wets his lips.

“Yeah,” he says and clears his throat. One day you might teach him to be more polite – but you know that he must like it first before you can even think about the future. And you are going to do everything in your power to make him love it.

Because you have him where you wanted. He is spread out on your shared bed, hands bound together by your colourful shawl. His fingers are interlacing and he looks relaxed as he waits for you. Your eyes follow the lines of his arms, impeccable triceps on display. You look lower, ignoring his curious eyes that are focused on your face, to take in his chest, now pristine, moving with his calm breath. His penis is already noticeable in his pants and it tells you that he might be already enjoying himself. But your job is to make sure that he _is_.

You bend down to kiss his wrist, just below the shawl, enjoying the net of soft veins under his skin and unmistakable line of the tendon. You are soft because you choose to be soft and Jongdae lays compliantly as you pepper kisses down his arm. It might be the first time you are paying so much attention to his arm, usually lost in the fervour of your intercourse. And it’s actually nice to feel the smooth skin against your lips, it’s also nice to reacquaint yourself with a mole on his biceps.

You are slow, allowing yourself to taste his skin and to slowly get high on his smell. Jongdae always smells like home and peace, and it prompts you to place a quick, somehow skittish peck on his cheek. He rolls his head to the side to look at you, not trying to move otherwise, and smiles nose wrinkling. It tells you that he is good, and you mirror what you did on his other arm, making sure to pay special attention to the moles on his wrist and under his elbow. That gets you a first louder sound – a long and content exhale.

It wasn’t the plan to kiss every mole in your wake, but somehow it came down to that. You grab his head in your hands so you can turn it to the sides to kiss every single one of his sixteen moles (plus two on the side of his neck). He scrunches his face with every kiss and you are simply loving it.

But as soon as your lips reach his neck, you are no longer that _soft_ , biting down and you are rewarded with a surprised gasp. Your teeth come more into play now that you are worshipping his chest. You want it covered in your marks. Hickeys, teeth marks, you love both types and you are very thorough in your work.

You take a break, however, when you reach his nipples. Male nipples are usually so neglected and you are about to change that. The first swipe of your tongue on his already hardened nipple doesn’t get you a reaction you expected, but you are not going to get discouraged. You suck it into your mouth, which is rewarded with another surprised gasp. Sounds like that keep you going. As your lips focus on his nipples, your fingers travel down, putting pressure on his abdomen and you enjoy how he pushes against your hands with every breath he takes. His breathing is not laboured yet, but it’s already heavier then it was. You know his cock is already harder as well.

You pop the button of his pants and he raises his hips. You immediately place a calming hand on his lower abdomen glancing up at him. Jongdae wets his lips but obediently brings his hips back on the mattress. Such a good boy, you didn’t even have to say it. But you stare at his face for another second, making sure that he can’t avert his gaze because you want him to understand that he is _not to move_ on his own. You’ll say it out loud would it be needed, but you know Jongdae is a smart boy and he will understand.

When you are sure that he understood the message you allow yourself to look away, down, to his chest, now covered in red patches. His nipples are glistening with your saliva and you can’t help yourself and you softly flick one of them. Jongdae inhales loudly.

You focus back on his pants, suddenly overridden with the need to take them off. And you do so in haste, throwing his pants and underwear on the floor. You start with finding one of your favourite moles, high on his thigh. You kiss it, looking up. His flushed cock is in your field of vision, but in the second plan, you can see his chest moving and Jongdae looking down at you with a heated stare.

Oh, you _know_ what he _wants_. He wants your lips around his dick, he wants it hitting the back of your throat – and you would do that. You can do it pretty well, but… Not today.  Today is about his pleasure, but in a way _you_ want to give him. You scrape his thigh with our teeth in a soft reprimand and Jongdae’s head falls back and he huffs.

You kiss your way up his thigh to his hip, seemingly oblivious to Jongdae’s erection bobbing just next to your head. You can feel his arousal in the air, his smell heavy, but also in the way his thighs are tensed. You move up to kiss the skin just under his navel, and there it is: the first whine of the night. You smile against his skin.

“You are doing great, honey,” you say absentmindedly, your lips brushing his abdomen and his body shakes with inhale. When you look up, surprised with his reaction he is looking down at you, stare heated and you realize that he is _this close_ to breaking the immersion. “You’ve done such a great job until now, you wouldn’t want to fail, would you now?”

You keep your voice soft, guiding him back to you, as you reach out to smoothen the bow on his wrists. Now you see that he was testing the bonds, consciously or not, and you know that he was _this close_ to just sitting up and rolling you both to speed this up. You know that because you know him, and as much as you’d enjoy it, you have no plan allowing that to happen. You are aroused and your skin is tingling because Jongdae is at your mercy. The fact that you decide to make him feel good it’s only a part of that. You like him docile and in your power, just as much as you like when he fucks you raw.

His arms flex and you emit quiet cooing hum and Jongdae’s eyes snap to your face. You know he consciously decided to relax, to let you have your way, to submit to _what you want_ and now, if that isn’t reward worthy. But the knowledge that he was about to _snap_ after he was praised? You are going to store that for later.

You lay next to him, your head on his shoulder – in case he was tempted to move his arms, and you slide your hand down his torso. There is a clear purpose in your movement and you can feel that Jongdae holds his breath because nothing is moving the hair on top of your head – and yes, your hand encircles his cock. You’ve always found it adorable how it curls slightly to the left. You don’t check but you are quite sure you are both looking down when you slowly raise your hand, skin smooth but hot is your fingers. You circle them around the head and shaky exhale hits your head.

You are jerking him off unhurriedly, giving yourself time to enjoy the veins, the head. You can tell that Jongdae is mainly focusing on his breathing, but you don’t mind how quiet he is because that _will_ change.

It goes on long enough for your hand to become tired but you are no quitter – and low moan graces your ears. It reverberates in his chest, under his marked skin and you can help but place a kiss just above his heart.

“You are doing great, babe,” you repeat yourself, and there you go: his hips buck. You let go of his cock, sitting up. When you look at his face, his eyes are intent but there is a certain desperation in his pupils. He knows he _did_ wrong and he still _expects_ you to be benevolent. And you will, but because you want to be. Because you are feeling soft.

You don’t voice your warning. It’s not like you have to.

When your hand finds his cock again (the other one this time) a soft _thank you_ falls down from his lips and you nearly miss it. A thrill like never before goes down your spine, electrifying your insides. You are not sure if that was conscious or not – but you loved it.

This time you jerk him off fast, impatient, wanting to move to the other part of your plan. The moment his soft few and far between moans turn into the first groan you know it’s a matter of time, so you pump him a few times more and then your hand stills at the base, fingers forming a tight but safe circle around his cock.

His whole body seizes and he whines loudly but you can see his thighs tensing to keep him still and you appreciate that. He has submitted to you even if his body is fighting.

“I can feel you are close, aren’t you, honey?” you ask moving so you can nose his cheek. From up close you can still how his lips are red and puffy, dry on the edges, with clear marks of his teeth on the lower lip – so abused and you haven’t even kissed him.

“Yeah,” he says. His voice is hoarse and his neck is flushed and there is sweat on his forehead and he looks good. Delicious. “ I– yeah.”

“You what, honey?” you prompt, softly, as if you weren’t holding his whole world in your hand (and also a key to his happiness). “You were about to say something, hm? I think I would love to hear it.”

“I am so close,” he whispers and there is something refreshing how unabashed he is. He owns to his situation and his openness raises little hairs on your back. You love him _so fucking much_. “Please,” he pleads, “please, would you let me… Come?”

And you hate him because he is _good_. He is pushing your buttons, sweaty face, pleading eyes and begging, it’s not like you can say _no_. Not without serious effort on your part. You finally kiss him, licking deep into his mouth, because you just can’t help yourself as you go back to jerking him off.

He must have been very close because it takes you less than a minute and he is coming. Into your hand, on his abdomen, thighs. He comes with awfully loud, satisfied groan and he snuggles his face into your cheek as he does it. It’s a highly intimate moment and this whole thing was worth it even for that one moment.

His chest is heaving when you sit up straight, crossing your legs. You reach for tissues to clean your hand as he comes down from his high.

After a minute or so he laughs and you look up.

“That certainly was fun,” he muses and he raises his arms off the mattress. You were expecting this, so you grab the bow and push them back down.

“Did I said you could move, honey?” you ask, keeping your voice sweet. The way Jongdae glances at you tells you everything. That he expected this to be the end, that he loves you like this and that he is very much interested in seeing what is going to happen _now_. He is staring at you intently, but you do not engage. You busy yourself with checking the bonds, and massaging his arms – you don’t want cramps to ruin _your fun_. This gives him time to rest and to feel how his own come starts to cool and dry on his skin.

Jongdae is a young and healthy man so you have no doubt that he will be easily able to go for another round, and that was a plan from the beginning.

The second time around you don’t beat around the bush, going straight to business. He inhales sharply when you take his cock into your hand once more. Well, it was not your intention to give him _enough_ time to rest. You want him to be on the edge, overloaded with pleasure.

“No, please,” he moans quietly and it nearly makes you stop. Has he forgotten his safe word? Should you ask it? You really don’t want to break the immersion, but if he is really pleading… But then a second ago he was down for it? Is he playing his part? You feel on the edge, realizing that you need to tread carefully, so you focus on his face when you pump him slowly. It’s scrunched and you don’t know how much from it is pain – but more importantly, you notice the shawl bow over his head. Right – he can move his arms forward if he needs to. Which means you are in the green. He is not looking at you so you bend down and suck still soft head into your mouth. He bucks under you. “Oh, god, please.”

“You shouldn’t be calling for god, Jongdae,” you scold playfully and his head rolls to the side as he peers down at you. You suck his dick into your mouth again – you wanted him to look at you as you do that.

Now he is vocal, his moans wet and somehow mewling. It sets your nerves ablaze. Feeling how his dick is filling once again _in your mouth_ is also amazing. Somewhere between sucking him to full hardness and teasing him until you decide it’s enough his thighs start to shake and you know he would do many, _many_ sinful things to you if he had a chance. And he’d love to start with thrusting into your mouth. But he is a good boy, even though looking like debauchery impersonated.

He whines, loud and pleading when you let go of his cock. But you don’t heed his needs, not at this exact moment. You slide off the bed and messy alarmed head raises from the mattress.

“I will back with you in a second,” you calm him down, patting his hairy shin. “Use this time to rest.”

You are going to be laughing at that line later.

Standing, you take off your pants and underwear. You try not to hurry, but you are in haste. In a split of a second, you decide to take off your bra, but not your cotton white shirt – Jongdae is not going to be able to touch you and your hardened nipples straining white fabrics might be an even better stimulus than just your naked torso.

“Jongdae?” you call out, to get his attention because you have a very important piece of information to share. You grab his dick for a good measure, thumb rubbing the sensitive head dark with blood trapped in his cock. Your thumb comes off with precome and you are tempted to lick it off. Jongdae is looking at you, eyes red-rimmed, so you do. His moan is quite pained, but his eyes are appreciative when they slide down your naked legs. “I need you not to come, honey.”

He says groans something but you are not sure if it was supposed to be words or just gibberish.

“I am going to ride you, honey, and I really want to you to hold back,” you repeat and you know he is loving the idea of you riding him. Always liked that. Less work, the same pleasure. “You’ve already come once, and it would be unfair for you to do so before I do. Not polite, if you would. So, if you feel like you can’t hold, you need to tell me immediately so I can help you. Jongdae? Did you hear me?”

“Y– yeah,” he says and you can hear that his throat is constricted. If you aren’t mistaken he is loving the way you talk to him.

“Did you understand me? I really, _really_ , don’t want you coming until I say so.”

“Yes, I do. I do.” You smile, because he answers you properly, even if his stare is heated. You kneel above his legs and you shuffle until you are exactly when you want to be.

You sink down, keeping his dick straight. Your body has long been ready and you thoroughly enjoy snapping your hips right up and seeing how his fingers sink into the pillow. Till this moment you’ve been looking down, and now you will be able to look at his torso, face and arms as you ride him.

You are definitely having fun. That much is obvious. You are working your hips in tight circles clenching your pelvic floor muscles as often as you can, sweat breaking out on your body. Your shirt is already clinging to your skin and you know you look _good_. You know that and Jongdae’s eyes tell you just as much. You can see how he fists his hands into the pillow and you know it’s in an effort not to move his hands to you. Good. Good, obedient boy.

Except – he thrusts up. It’s a good, reverse crutch, and it kicks a moan out of your throat because it’s a good, pointed thrust – but it’s a forbidden thrust.

You sit down, pushing your feet under his legs. Your weight is down to keep him down as you look at him with raised eyebrows.

“Jongdae, honey,” you say with a voice oozing with disappointment, “you were doing great! What was that?”

Jongdae wets his lips. He looks both desperate and aroused out of his mind as if he wasn’t sure what he wants more – to come or to allow you to keep up this act. Thankfully for him, you are in charge and he is going to experience both. _Eventually_.

“ _What was that?_ ” you repeat pointedly. He whimpers, chest heaving. Sweat is pooling in his solar plexus and you idly want to bend down and lick it off, but you can’t. Not until you discipline your _good boy_.

“I– I am sorry,” he says instead. You can accept it as an answer. You will accept it as an answer.

“I know you are, honey,” you say softly, caressing his cheek. You are acting as if you weren’t dizzy with your own arousal. The power this act holds over you is immense. He leans into your touch and you find it to be one of the most gratifying things you experienced. “But being sorry is not always enough. Pull your legs up.”

He does, more curious than wary, but you need his legs as a backrest – nothing more. You just want to be comfortable, because you are not going to be moving.

“You said you were sorry but it doesn’t mean you learned what you did wrong. But I know you are sorry – so I will be nice, and I will just show you by example what it means not to move.”

It takes a second for the implications of this statement to reach his clouded mind and he bites his lip. His eyes are pleading but you just smile. You want to _come_ so much it starts to hurt. You can feel him hot and hard inside you, pressing into your front wall – but you are not going to be moving up and down.

But you do have different tools at your disposal.

His groan is loud and heartfelt when you cramp your pelvic floor muscles. It’s not an easy thing to do and you can’t hold it longer than a few seconds – but it’s very rewarding.

After few of those muscle exercises, his head is trashing on the bed and his thighs are shaking again. But he is keeping still, which is the most important thing.

And seeing him so vulnerable and still fighting to please you? Superb.

You are getting off on this image. Jongdae’s abdomen covered in his sperm quivering with an effort to stay still, skin flushed and glistening from sweat, upper chest covered in red marks, abused lips, hair matted to his forehead, arms shaking and red-rimmed eyes never leaving your face. There is fervour in those eyes and it gives you such a thrill. That is the image of Jongdae you are never going to forget. You will never want to forget.

You bring your hand against your clitoris rather unconsciously but a jolt of pleasure makes you squeeze your legs on his sides and moan. Jongdae echoes your moan and you decide you like it. You like the idea of teasing yourself to completion all while sitting on Jongdae’s cock.

So you do, rubbing your clitoris with no finesse really because that’s not a thing you need or want right now. And it’s good. Jongdae set an example a long time ago, and you are not shy with how vocal you get. You know that he enjoys your moans just as much as you enjoy his. And he moans as well, harmonizing with you, every time you cramp around him. You don’t control your muscles anymore and as you are nearing your orgasm, those cramps are getting way more frequent.

“I– I am…” suddenly utters Jongdae and you act before you can think, hand reaching lower between your legs to form a ring around his cock. He whines, but the sound is involuntary as he looks nearly relieved. _Such a good boy_. You are so soft for him, he managed to inform you in time!

You don’t move letting him calm himself down. You know your fingers are helping but in the end, it depends on him. But he still deserves a reward for remembering and being able to warn you.

“Jongdae, would you like to help me?” You ask and you know that if Jongdae was a dog he would perk his ears. He is not, but his interest is equally palpable. You _have_ to smile. “I will need your hands down here.”

He looks at you surprised as if not sure if he heard correctly.

“Just bring them both down here, we don’t have to take off the shawl. But do it slowly, we don’t want your arms cramping.”

If you can judge by the pained expression he does get a cramp in his arm. You use your free hand to rub them, wanting to ease the pain. You enjoyed how his arms looked above his head more, but having them down here is not bad either.

Jongdae looks like Christmas came early when you grab one of his thumbs and bring it to your clitoris, his whole face lits up. He is merciless and that’s Jongdae you’ve come to know so well. You should have known when you thought up this idea but it is still according to your plan. You were supposed to come before he does – you just didn’t know that you will do so, so quickly.

Because you can already feel yourself tethering on the edge. Your thighs are shaking where they are pressed against his hips and your toes are curling into his legs but you never let go of his cock. Not when you are cramping, not when you are shaking, not when you are falling to the side to escape Jongdae’s hand. He was too rough, he was too eager, he was too much and he was supposed to be the one overstimulated.

You bring yourself over, with the touch you know it will get the job done, but you never let go of his dick. He doesn’t complain, even when you squeeze your hand unconsciously, only whimpering weakly.

You don’t allow yourself any resting time. You are still hazed when you get back on your knees.

“Hands up,” you order, voice not sounding like yours. Jongdae immediately moves his hands over his head and you hear quiet _fuck_ falling from his lips. You smile, gathering your hair and twisting it with one hand – to keep them out of the way. You are going to suck him off and suck him off good, so he sees you as his goddess.

There is no playing around anymore. You suck him in, no hesitation, lips sliding down till you touch your own fingers still circled around the base. You suck him off, and when you can’t you swirl your tongue around the head, pushing your tongue under it or into bitter tasting tip, while your free hand pumps his shaft. Jongdae’s body in early vibrating with pent-up energy and need. You are not sure if you aren’t dipping into being cruel, but except for being _very vocal_ , Jongdae doesn’t seem to mind.

You look up when you hear a heartfelt _please_. That’s it, that’s what you wanted to hear.

“Honey?” you prompt as you look at those wet eyes. You don’t even need to say anything more.

“Please, oh, my god, please,” he is rambling, and your own nostrils flare because that’s _hot_. “Can I come, please, can– can I _come_?”

It’s cruel but you rest your forehead against his hip, needing to compose yourself because that is breaking you. The way he pleads, the way he _begs_.

“Yes, babe, yes, of course,” you say, shaken. Your hand cramps when you let go off of his cock and you immediately suck onto his head. Your name groaned out loud reverberates in the room and he keeps repeating it over and over again until he comes down your throat.

You swallow what you can and you let his cock fall out of your mouth. You slowly straighten wiping your lips with the back of your hand. Jongdae looks half-melted into the bed, eyes looking up at the ceiling, but clearly not seeing it.

“Jongdae?” you call for him unsure.

“Is this… Is this the end?” he asks and you confirm, moving up to free his hands. “Oh, my god, it was amazing, but if we were going for third round I would probably not survive it, I swear.”

You laugh shyly, unfurling the shawl.

“So…” you start, not looking at him. You loved it. You loved every second of it and you really want to do this again. But the question is if Jongdae liked it enough to try it again? “Did you like it?”

His hands are now free and he slowly sits up rubbing his wrists. His hands look normal which means bonds weren’t too tight.

“Yeah, I liked it,” he says and he grabs your face and kisses you, hot and filthy. This kiss sends a jolt of pleasure down your body, but heavens know that you have no strength left for another round. “But I absolutely loved you getting off on this.”

It’s not the answer you expected, so you wet your lips.

“Well, did you like it enough to repeat it?”

“Honey,” he says, his hand falling to your neck. He starts rubbing little circles into your skin. “I would be disappointed if we didn’t work it into the weekly schedule. I mean, I am not about to give up fucking you into this mattress, but damn me if I didn’t love you scolding me and keeping me where you wanted and how you wanted. Because I did. Every second of it.”

“I suppose we can keep training you,” you say with a seemingly indifferent shrug. Jongdae’s eyes darken immediately and he pushes you to the bed. So maybe the third round will happen.


End file.
